<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smurfs: The Village of the Smurfazons by cap_n_port</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464086">Smurfs: The Village of the Smurfazons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port'>cap_n_port</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>being rewritten but a tag here is necessary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CURRENTLY IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN., Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Smurfette finds a hat from an unknown smurf, it sets Smurfette and her friends Brainy, Clumsy and Hefty on an exciting and thrilling race through the Forbidden Forest filled with magical creatures to find the hat's owner before the evil wizard Gargamel does.<br/>CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN. DO NOT READ.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Smurfy Thing-Finder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's really a gamble whether or not magic will work on Smurfette. Brainy has an idea, Hefty acts as test subject, and Clumsy smurfs everything up, as usual.<br/>For the authentic Smurfs feel, listen to this during this chapter: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gkj2QeogAsU">The Sorcerer's Apprentice</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What kind of a name is "Smurfette?" Smurfette herself often wondered that, too. She didn't feel like she belonged among the other smurfs- and maybe she didn't. After all, she wasn't a real smurf, was she?</p><p>She'd been created by Gargamel, sent to lure the smurfs to their doom. And while Papa Smurf's magic turned her into a smurf... she sometimes felt like it hadn't entirely worked.</p><p>What was a Smurfette? An artificial creation, one of three girls in the entire village, an enigma in a smurfy body. A beautiful idol, to some, and to others a stranger in their home. A friend to the others, but always just on the outskirts, lacking the experience they had.</p><p>What was a Smurfette? Perhaps a book had the answer. Regrettably, Smurfette knew who had the most books in town. She knocked once, twice, and then the door swung open and she was dragged in.</p><p>Smurfette stood in Brainy Smurf's house. She had come to borrow a book, but stumbled upon a strange experiment. The area around the door had been cleared out, except for one chair, upon which Hefty Smurf sat, with a contraption upon his head which seemed to be made of kitchen supplies.</p><p>"Oh, Smurfette!" Brainy Smurf said when she entered. "You're just in time to smurf my most brilliant idea yet!" Hefty Smurf rolled his eyes at Brainy's words.</p><p>"Oh, hey, Smurfette!" Hefty said. He adjusted his posture to show off his muscles more. "I mean, uh. Hey... Smurfette." Smurfette looked around the room.</p><p>"Oh, hey. So... what exactly is smurfing on here?" she asked. Brainy grinned and put his finger in the air in what was infamously known in the village as "the lecture pose,' a sign that you would soon be bored to tears.</p><p>"Excellent question! This invention of mine," he gestured to the contraption on Hefty's head, "will find what a smurf's dominant trait is, and smurf it into a liquid form! I call it the Smurfy-Thing-Finder. And yes, I know that an invention like this would normally be made by Handy, but as Papa Smurf always says, any job worth smurfing is worth smurfing yourself. Besides, I wouldn't want anysmurf else to smurf credit for my idea. Hefty here has graciously volunteered to be my test subject."</p><p>"By graciously volunteered, he means that he promised to do my chores for a week if I sit here with this thing on my head until he's done." Hefty commented. Brainy shot him a glare, which he ignored.</p><p>"That's actually a really smurfy idea!" Smurfette said. <em>("Actually?" Brainy repeated.)</em> "Is it safe?"</p><p>"Smurfette, Smurfette, Smurfette. Of course it's safe!" Brainy said. He grabbed her by the shoulders and guided her over to an empty bookcase, which stood like a shield between Hefty and a wall. "I'd get back here if I were you."</p><p>The two smurfs ducked behind the bookcase, peeking over the top. Brainy whistled, and the brim of his hat seemed to be pushed up on its own. It was a little ladybug! She fluttered down onto Brainy's hand.</p><p>"Snappy Bug, take this down. Smurfy-Thing-Finder trial 1.03. Subject: Hefty Smurf." Brainy said. He then called to Hefty, "Ready, Hefty?"</p><p>"Roger that!" Hefty responded.</p><p>A wire from the hat connected to a lever on a platform. Brainy  pulled the lever, and a panel on the front of the contraption started to turn. Electricity zapped between the bottles and wires and vegetables attached to the contraption.  It finished with a ding! and a small vial was filled with a golden liquid. Snappy Bug babbled in glee. Brainy Smurf walked over and took the vial, slapping a blank label on it and writing "Hefty" on the label. Smurfette soon followed, standing in front of the door.</p><p>"Look at this!" Brainy said. "It actually smurfed! Here," he handed it to Smurfette, "it's supposed to smurf as a power fuel. You can try it first." He ducked behind the bookshelf again. "All clear!"</p><p>"Yeah, see," Smurfette said, looking at the vial, "when you say things like 'all clear,' it makes me not want to..."</p><p>She was interrupted by the door swinging open, and Clumsy tripping over the doorframe with a "Hey, Brainy- whoa!" Clumsy fell right into Smurfette, and the vial flew from her hands. When it hit the wall, it exploded, taking a sizable chunk of wall with it. A hush fell over the room as the smurfs stared at the hole.</p><p>"Woah," Hefty said, breaking the silence. "I didn't know I was that strong."</p><p>"Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy!" Brainy said, turning towards said smurf. On his shoulder, Snappy Bug shared his annoyed expression. "How many times have I smurfed you to look where you're going?!"</p><p>Clumsy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh, gee, you've told me a bunch'a times, Brainy, but I <em>was</em> lookin' where I was goin'! I just didn't expect Smurfette ta be standin' right in front of the door!"</p><p>"Well," Brainy said, "I'm glad you're here. You're just in time to smurf scientific history!"</p><p>A smurf looked through the hole in the wall from the other side.</p><p>"Hmm, what's going on in here?"</p><p>"None of your business, Nosey."</p><p>"Oh, well, alright..." Nosey strolled off.</p><p>"Hey," Smurfette said, "If that vegetable hat can smurf that Hefty is super strong, maybe it can smurf me what an 'ette' is!" She sat down and put the Smurfy-Thing-Finder on her head, excitedly gripping the edge of the seat. The three male smurfs went behind the bookshelf.</p><p>"Power it up, Brainy!" Smurfette called. Brainy pulled the lever, and the Smurfy-Thing-Finder started to do its work.</p><p><em>Except</em>, it didn't. While the panel spun, the furniture in the room started to shake. The oil lamp that had been providing light snuffed itself out. The smurfs ducked down below the protective barrier of the empty bookshelf, and Snappy Bug crawled back under Brainy's hat in fear of being drawn towards Smurfette by the strange wind whipping around the room.</p><p>When the wind had finally stopped, Smurfette still sat on the chair, untouched. The Smurfy-Thing-Finder, however, wasn't so lucky. The mechanisms holding it together had fallen apart, and when Smurfette moved to see what had just happened, the entire thing fell off her head and crashed to the ground in a mess of pieces. Clumsy was the first smurf to stand up and look back over the bookshelf, followed by Hefty, and then Brainy.</p><p>"Golly..."</p><p>"Fascinating."</p><p>"What happened?" Smurfette asked.</p><p>"Well," Brainy said, "Somehow, instead of sending energy out, you absorbed it! Probably has to smurf with the fact that you're not a real..." He trailed off.</p><p>"Smurf that sentence, bro, and I'll kick you so far out of the village that it'll take you a day to walk back." Hefty warned.</p><p>"No, no, it's fine," Smurfette said, although it was very clearly not fine. "I get it, I'm not a real smurf. You can say it."</p><p>"No, no!" Brainy said. "I just meant that this machine wasn't smurfed for a smurf of your... well... origins."</p><p>"Yeah," Smurfette replied, eyes downcast, "It's okay. I get it."</p><p>"Y'know what?" Clumsy said, trying to lighten the mood. "Why don't we all go do somethin' fun?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is set several years after the cartoon. scruple, now an adult, has moved out of gargamel's hovel, and baby smurf is a toddler now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Freeze Balls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meanwhile, in Gargamel's hovel...<br/>For the authentic Smurfs feel, listen to this during this chapter: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mnrHf7p0jM">Schubert: Unfinished Symphony No.8</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first glance, the ramshackle, falling-apart house on the hill seemed abandoned. The grass around the hovel seemed to have died in a perfect circle, which was evidence that something weird was going on. And indeed it was, for the house belonged to a failed wizard by the name of Gargamel. Said wizard was currently standing over a cauldron, his mangy cat Azrael watching from his place on top of a stool.</p><p>The ingredients were thus: A pinch of dry ice, the toe of a frog, a piece of fermented cheese, and the hair of a cat. Azrael yowled when he heard that last one, hopping off of the stool onto the ground and contorting his body to try and see the small bald spot on his back.</p><p>"That ought to do it," Gargamel said, and reached in the cauldron with a pair of tongs. He removed a dozen small translucent green orbs. "Twelve spherical petrification modules. Or, as I like to call 'em, freeze balls." He threw one at a mouse, which was quickly covered in a coating of green ice. "Dinner is served, Azrael."</p><p>"Blech!" Azrael meowed, and stalked off.</p><p>"Ingrate. Whatever, these aren't for you." Gargamel said, "These are what will finally help me capture those wretched smurfs! How I've searched high and low, under every rock, it seems, with no sign of them anywhere."</p><p>Azrael, looking through a telescope perched on the window, meowed loudly.</p><p>"Not now, Azrael, I'm talking. My plan is simple. Find Smurf Village, capture all of the smurfs, drain their magic, and use that magic to become the most powerful wizard in the world!"</p><p>Azrael meowed again.</p><p>"What?" Gargamel whipped around, and rushed over to the window. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" He pushed Azrael out of the way, ignoring the scratches he got in return, and peered through the telescope. He could see smurfs! Out in the open, in a clearing, those wretched little blue creatures ran around. "Blue blazes! I've spotted smurfs in the forest!"</p><p>Azrael hissed.</p><p>"Well, it's my telescope," Gargamel responded. "Monty! My majestic eagle! Come to me!"</p><p>Monty was a great, ugly bird, but in no way was it majestic. Resembling a vulture in some ways, its feathers were messy and plucked out of anxiety so often that it was a wonder that it could still fly. Its eyes stared in different directions, and at that moment, it coughed up a ball of fur and bones. Scrambling onto Gargamel's arm, its talons cut into his clothes and his skin.</p><p>"No, no," Gargamel said, pointing, "Go out the window! Catch me some smurfs!" With a loud screech, Monty complied- at least with the window part, as it headed in the complete opposite direction of where Gargamel had pointed. "No, you're going the wrong way!" Gargamel yelled, but Monty kept flying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Smurfboarding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brainy makes some calculations, Clumsy trips and falls, and Smurfette gets carried away.<br/>For the authentic Smurfs feel, listen to this during the chapter: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZWCAnYS_zU">Mussorgsky - Pictures at an Exhibition - Tuileries</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What the four smurfs had decided to do was "smurfboarding," an activity much like snowboarding or skiing, with a log that was slippery with moss acting as a slope. They wore helmets in case of crashes, a rule mostly added for Clumsy's sake.</p><p>"Stop making calculations and just smurf already!" Hefty yelled. Brainy had been standing at the top of the log for at least five minutes, trying to figure out the perfect angle and position to get the perfect slide. Hefty stood beside him, holding his smurfboard as he waited for his turn. Brainy crouched on his own smurfboard, running a finger along the moss to figure out how slippery it really was.</p><p>"Hefty, Hefty, Hefty. You've got to be patient! As Papa Smurf always says-" Brainy was cut off as Hefty reached out and pushed him down the log. He clung onto the board for dear life as it hit a branch and he was sent flying.</p><p>"I've gotcha, I've gotcha!" Clumsy Smurf yelled, running around in circles, trying to catch Brainy before he got hurt. He tripped over his own feet and fell, and Brainy landed right after, hitting the ground headfirst. "I don't gotcha..." Clumsy said.</p><p>"I think I smurfed that," Brainy responded.</p><p>"Now check this out!" Hefty said, jumping on his smurfboard. He slid all the way down the log, and avoided the branch, hopping down to the ground at the end. It was largely uneventful.</p><p>"Oh! My turn, my turn!" Clumsy said, running to get to the top of the log. When he stepped onto his smurfboard, he stepped onto the edge, and caused it to flip with him still on it. He rolled down, going faster and faster until he flew off of the log straight into a tree.</p><p>"I'm fine!" he yelled.</p><p>It was Smurfette's turn, and she had an idea. A large leaf, held tight in both hands, served as drag to reduce her speed and the likelihood of crashes. And it worked really well- until she also hit the branch and went flying. Instead of landing, the leaf acted as a sort of hangglider, keeping her in the air.</p><p>"This is incredible!" Smurfette yelled. "Whoa! Oh... uh-oh." She was drifting closer to the wall separating the normal forest from the Forbidden Forest.</p><p>"Doesn't she take your breath away?" Hefty said.</p><p>"Never mind that, she's gettin' way too close to the Forbidden Forest! She can't go over that wall!"</p><p>Hefty nodded. "Come on, then."</p><p>The three smurfs took off running to try and catch up with Smurfette. Clumsy stumbled, and Brainy grabbed his hand to pull him along.</p><p>Meanwhile, Smurfette landed at the base of the wall. Eyes peeked at her through a smurf-sized hole in the bottom of the wall.</p><p>"Hello?" Smurfette said, raising a hand in greeting. The other smurf moved backwards, eyes widening. "No, no, wait, don't be afraid. Who are you?" The other smurf blinked, turned, and ran away, their hat falling off as they did so. "Hey, you can't go-" They were gone. Smurfette leaned down and picked up the hat. It was definitely a smurf hat, woven of soft dun-yellow fibers.</p><p>That was when the boys caught up.</p><p>"Smurfette!"</p><p>"Smurfette!"</p><p>"Smurfette, are you okay?"</p><p>Smurfette nodded. "I'm smurfy, just..." she looked down at the hat in her hand.</p><p>"What happened?" asked Brainy.</p><p>"I saw... a smurf."</p><p>"What?" Brainy said.</p><p>"Who was it?" Clumsy asked.</p><p>"I don't know, but he was wearing-" As she held up the hat, her words were interrupted by Monty, who flew by and picked her up.</p><p>"Smurfette!" Hefty yelled. "Guys, code green! We've gotta go smurf her!"</p><p>"I have a bad feelin' about this," Clumsy said as they started to run after her for the second time that day.</p><p>"Oh, <em>do you?</em>" snapped Brainy. "Does it have to do with the giant vulture smurfing our friend off to Gargamel's lair?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jailbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smurfette is captured, Gargamel comes up with a scheme, and the smurfs do a jailbreak.<br/>For the authentic Smurfs feel, listen to this during this chapter: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBqxw6I0aoY">Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky - Swan Lake - Finale</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monty flew through the window of the hovel, dropping Smurfette in a bird cage which was quickly shut.</p><p>"Monty, my regal raptor, you've done it!" Gargamel hugged Monty, who screeched and struggled to get out. "You've caught me a smurf!" He let the bird go. "Finally, you bring me what I've been asking for. A tiny, blue-skinned, shirtless..." As Gargamel turned around, he saw that the smurf Monty had caught was none other than Smurfette. "You!"</p><p>Smurfette hid the hat behind her back, and bared her teeth. "Let me go you smurf-obsessed wannabe wizard!"</p><p>"Oh," Gargamel said, smiling a rotten grin. "Is that any way to talk to the man who brought you into this world? I'd prefer it if you just called me... papa."</p><p>"I will <em>never</em> call you that." Smurfette said, voice dripping with contempt.</p><p>"Your loss." It was then that Gargamel noticed that Smurfette had her hands behind her back. "Hmm? What are you hiding?"</p><p>"None of your smurfness."</p><p>"Hand it over, you pseudo-smurf." Azrael, who had been stalking around the table and licking his lips in anticipation, reached out a claw and snagged the hat out of Smurfette's grasp. Gargamel took it. "Thank you, Azrael. Now," he held it up close to his face, "what do we have here?" Azrael meowed. "Yes, of course, I knew it was a smurf hat. Why, I realized it before you did, in fact." Gargamel said. "It's yellow, though."  He leaned down to look at Smurfette eye-to-eye. "Where did you get it?"</p><p>Smurfette crossed her arms. "I'm not telling you anything."</p><p>"Tell me!"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Tell me!"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Fine," Gargamel said, turning away just enough to still look back at Smurfette. "Don't tell me."</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>Gargamel grumbled. "Stupid reverse psychology never works. Who cares? You've already given me what I need." He walked away, over to a bubbling cauldron, where he started mixing ingredients.</p><p>Clumsy, Brainy, and Hefty stood on the windowsill, looking in.</p><p>"Follow me, and smurf close." Hefty whispered, hopping down from the windowsill and sneaking along the floor. Brainy followed, and Clumsy tried to as well. Clumsy tripped as he tried to climb down, and fell, narrowly avoiding a noisy crash.</p><p>"Gosh, that was close." Clumsy murmured. Hefty climbed up a leg of the table Smurfette's cage was on. Before he could open the latch, however, he was distracted by Gargamel's chanting.</p><p>"Wart of worm and hair of cat, show me the home of this smurf hat."</p><p>"Oh, smurf." Hefty said. "This is bad."</p><p>"I didn't know he smurfed a spell like that..." Brainy said. He'd climbed the table leg as well. "We have to tell Papa Smurf, we could be in danger!" Smurfette was thinking quite the same thing. She worried not only for their own village, but for the village the other smurf belonged to.</p><p>A deep voice boomed out of the cauldron. "Long have you searched for these creatures of blue. But this hat comes from somewhere new. A village of smurfs, where enchantment grows."</p><p>Gargamel grinned at this, although his one-toothed grin wasn't very impressive. "An entire village? Good, good. Go on."</p><p>"The location of which..." Gargamel leaned in to hear what the cauldron had to say. "...nobody knows."</p><p>"No!" Gargamel stood up as straight as he could. "Just start with that! Just start with 'I don't know!' Lousy spell." He kicked the cauldron, and yelped.</p><p>"But here is a clue..." The liquid in the cauldron swirled around, displaying a shape.</p><p>"Trees?" Gargamel frowned at the cauldron. "Must be a symbol for something, or a code. Trees, trees... breeze... knees..." Azrael meowed, pointing at the large map of the forest up on Gargamel's wall. "Quiet, Azrael. I'm trying to think." Gargamel glared at Azrael- and saw the three tall trees, clearly marked in the upper right-hand corner of the map. "Wait a minute. Three tall trees, in the forbidden forest. We've never searched there before. I'm a genius."</p><p>Hefty tapped on the bars of Smurfette's cage to get her attention while the humans and cat were distracted. Smurfette saw him and the other two smurfs, and pointed to the lock. Could they unlock the cage for her? Oh, of course. Brainy pushed Hefty out of the way, and took out Snappy Bug from his hat.</p><p>"Snappy," he whispered, "smurf her out."</p><p>Gargamel turned around, and the three smurfs quickly ducked behind a convieniently placed book. Snappy Bug was perched on the lock, her antenna working out the locking mechanism, but a bug in Gargamel's hovel wasn't anything out of place. She was unnoticeable.</p><p>"Smurfette, congratulations. You've just led me to an undiscovered population of smurfs. They have no idea we even exist." Gargamel laughed. "They'll be all like-" he pitched his voice up- "'oh no!' And I'll be like, 'die! die! die!' You evil little genius. The rotten apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?" Gargamel turned back around. "Get your fur and feathers in gear, boys. We leave at dawn."</p><p>Smurfette's cage door swung open, and she stepped out. The smurfs ran.</p><p>"Wait," Clumsy said, "won't we need the map?"</p><p>"I'm on it!" Brainy aimed Snappy Bug at the map, and the loud click sound of her magical abilities drew the attention of Gargamel and Azrael.</p><p>"It's a jailbreak!" Gargamel yelled. "They know my plans! They'll ruin everything!"</p><p>The smurfs stopped in the rail of a crossbow.</p><p>"Is this safe?" Brainy asked.</p><p>"Well, it's a giant crossbow, so I'm going to smurf 'no.'" Hefty fired the crossbow, and the smurfs were launched out of the window. Monty flew after them, and they landed running.</p><p>"Come on! Smurf faster!"</p><p>"Why are our legs so short?"</p><p>"Why are our feet so big?"</p><p>"Why are my muscles so big?"</p><p>Brainy glared at Hefty. "Not the time, dude."</p><p>Smurfette kicked off her heels as they entered a hollow log, holding them in her hands so she didn't trip on the uneven surface. She didn't trip, but somesmurf else did.</p><p>"Whoops!" Clumsy tripped right near the hole they'd entered through. "Guys? A little help here?" He looked over his shoulder, to the quite frankly terrifying sight of Monty headed straight for them. "It's comin'..."</p><p>Brainy turned around to go save his best friend, but Hefty stopped him.</p><p>"I've got this." And he did. Hefty picked up the taller smurf so that he wouldn't trip again. As all the smurfs' weight was placed on the opposite side of where they'd entered, the log swung up and hit Monty in the face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Grounded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The smurfs get in trouble, Brainy is a suck-up to Papa Smurf, and Smurfette rushes the whole thing along.<br/>For the authentic Smurfs feel, listen to this during this chapter: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5LVM_lIXqY">Gioachino Rossini - William Tell Overture (1829)</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well," Papa Smurf said, when he saw the four smurfs arrive home- late for dinner, dirty, and Smurfette shoeless- "I know a few smurfs who have some exsmurfing to do."</p><p>"Oh boy." Clumsy fiddled with the brim of his hat, pulling it slightly lower over his eyes. Brainy grinned sheepishly.</p><p>"Oh my smurf, Papa," Smurfette said, "You won't believe it."</p><p>"We ran into the forbidden forest-"</p><p>"Gargamel captured Smurfette-"</p><p>"There's a map-"</p><p>"Please. Please." Papa Smurf held his hands out in front of him. "One at a time, please."</p><p>"Uh, gee, Smurfette says she smurfed this mystery smurf."</p><p>"We have to go to the forbidden forest and save them from Gargamel!" Smurfette said.</p><p>Papa Smurf sighed, and put his hand to his forehead. He loved his little smurfs dearly, but they could be quite a handful. "I've told you smurfs again and again, the forbidden forest is forbidden. And now you're smurfing about maps, and mystery smurfs, and Gargamel, and I don't understand why you can't just smurf simple rules. You snuck out, and it put you all in danger. It seems like the only way I can keep you all safe and smurfy is if..." He paused. "You're grounded."</p><p>"Golly, grounded?"</p><p>"I don't count, right? I told them we should stay in the village, I told them, and they didn't listen."</p><p>"You <em>didn't</em> tell us, Brainy." Hefty said.</p><p>"But Papa-"</p><p>"No. No buts. None of you are to take one step out of your mushrooms without telling me where you're going. Do you understand?"</p><p>"You're absosmurfly right, Papa." Brainy and Smurfette chorused at once.</p><p>"Huh?" Clumsy and Hefty looked at each other.</p><p>"What?" Brainy tilted his head in confusion when Smurfette's voice slightly lagged behind his.</p><p>"You're right. I don't know what we were smurfing."</p><p>"Uh, good." Papa Smurf said. "Because, as I was saying, you behaved completely irresponsibly."</p><p>"Yes. Right. Exactly." Smurfette nodded. "I couldn't agree more. Right, guys?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah, I guess."</p><p>"Sure?"</p><p>"What are you talking about, Smurfette?"</p><p>"Yes, so-" Papa Smurf attempted to continue.</p><p>"-In fact, I think we should all go to our rooms right now and think about what we've done."</p><p>"Well, I think that's-"</p><p>"-Tough, but fair. Come on, guys." Smurfette started pushing Hefty, Brainy, and Clumsy out of the room.</p><p>"Gosh, okay."</p><p>"What's your endgame here?" Brainy asked.</p><p>"Are you out of your smurf, Smurfette?" Hefty complained.</p><p>"Actually, Smurfette..." Papa said.</p><p>"Don't worry, Papa. We will definitely be doing some smurfing about what we did. And so forth. And we will definitely not be leaving our rooms until we've smurfed this whole thing through. And then, just for good measure, we'll smurf about it some more."</p><p>The door to Papa Smurf's house closed behind the four of them.</p><p>"Huh," Papa said, "I have no idea what I'm smurfing."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Venturing Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smurfette sets out on her own, but Brainy, Clumsy, and Hefty decide to help her.<br/>For the authentic Smurfs feel, listen to this during this chapter: <a href="https://youtu.be/EYgmMJnM0gQ?t=24">ALBERT KETELBEY. In a Persian Market.</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smurfette packed her bag full of all the essentials. Dresses, hats, and more practical shoes. Food for the trail. She left near midnight, quietly stepping around houses and out of the village. Little did she know, she was being followed.</p><p>"I tell you, we should just stay in the village! Papa Smurf said that's what we should do, and Papa Smurf knows best."</p><p>"Shush!" Hefty covered Brainy's mouth with his hand.</p><p>Hefty, Brainy, and Clumsy had their own bags, and were following Smurfette. It wasn't safe for one smurf to go out alone. Crack! Clumsy stepped on a stick, and Smurfette stopped and looked back. The three smurfs attempted to hide behind a bush, but smurfs have a better eye for seeing their own kind than humans do, and Smurfette recognized the others' shadows.</p><p>"Hefty, I'm guessing?"</p><p>Hefty stepped out of the bush. "'Sup, Smurfette," he said, trying to act cool.</p><p>"And Clumsy is the one who broke the stick?"</p><p>"Woah!" Clumsy tried to step out of the bushes as well, but tripped over his own feet and fell, instead of stepped, out. "Yup, ya got me! Ya sure did!"</p><p>"And finally, Brainy?"</p><p>"How did you do that?" Brainy asked, joining the others.</p><p>"I have my ways." Smurfette had recognized Hefty from his buff silhouette, Clumsy from his clumsiness, and Brainy and Clumsy were often partners in crime. "What are you boys smurfing out here?"</p><p>"We knew you were up to something," Hefty said, "and we couldn't let you smurf alone."</p><p>Brainy crossed his arms. "I still think we should have smurfed Papa Smurf on her."</p><p>"It's my fault that Gargamel knows where the other village is, Hefty," Smurfette said, ignoring Brainy. "It's my responsibility to smurf them of the dangers."</p><p>"But, Smurfette, the forbidden forest? There's a reason it's forbidden- it's dangerous."</p><p>"I have to at least warn that lost village."</p><p>"Well then, we're smurfing with you." Hefty said. "We're smurfs, and we stick together."</p><p>"Uh, yeah!" Clumsy chimed in.</p><p>"Oh, no," Smurfette shook her head, "I can't ask you to do that."</p><p>"You didn't ask. We volunteered."</p><p>Smurfette smiled. "Thanks, guys."</p><p>"If we're really smurfing this," Brainy said, pulling a large scroll from his backpack, "I have the map." When he laid it out on the ground, it looked like a blank piece of paper.</p><p>"Golly, Brainy, what're we gonna do with an empty map?"</p><p>"Just wait and see, Clumsy." He set Snappy Bug down on the paper, and she zoomed around. Soon, the paper was a fully drawn map, a replica of the one at Gargamel's. Brainy took a pencil and added in the little detail of the Smurf Village, since it obviously hadn't been on the original.</p><p>"Wow. Bug technology."</p><p>"So," Brainy said, standing up with the map and letting Snappy Bug perch on his shoulder, "According to my map, we should be smurfing right in front of a very tall stone wall." The smurfs looked up. They were, in fact, standing in front of a tall stone wall. "Now, how do we get in?" He tapped at the cracks on the wall, tried to push bricks. "There must be some sort of secret entrance."</p><p>"Or," Hefty said, "We could just go in through this smurf-sized hole, here."</p><p>"Ah! I was just about to suggest that. Follow me, my loyal companions! One small step for smurf, one giant leap for smurfkind!"</p><p>"Loyal companions?" Hefty said. "We're doing this for Smurfette, not for you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Forbidden Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danger lurks at every turn, will they get through the forest?<br/>To get the authentic Smurfs feel, listen to this during this chapter: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYAJopwEYv8">Flight Of The Bumblebee - Rimsky-Korsakov</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world on the other side of the wall was stunning. Clumsy was reminded of Pussywillow Hollow. Everything seemed oversized. The trees, which normally towered over the smurfs anyways, reached up into infinity. The leaves were a brilliant blue. Brightly colored flowers with strangely shaped petals were scattered among the pathless forest floor.</p><p>"Wow," Smurfette said, stepping forwards- and immediately slipping on the slick grass.</p><p>"Smurfette, you alright?"</p><p>"Are you smurfy, Smurfette?"</p><p>"I'm doing... fine...?" She had landed in a patch of yellow flowers, their stems writhing back and forth like a snake about to strike. "Nice flowers... nice flowers..." Smurfette slowly backed away. One of the flowers opened its petals up, and swallowed her whole. Her scream echoed, and the three other smurfs rushed to help her.</p><p>"Hefty, pry the petals open!" Brainy ordered. Hefty, usually not one to take orders, did as asked. He had gotten the flower slightly open when another flower snapped him up. Brainy tried to flee, but he was taken by a flower as well.</p><p>And then there was one. Clumsy Smurf was the only smurf left, and he froze, cowering in the middle of the flower patch. He pulled his hat over his eyes, trying to seem non-threatening. It wasn't enough, and soon he was gone. It wasn't forever, though. The flowers soon realized that what they had caught weren't bugs, and spit out the smurfs.</p><p>"Get off me, you meathead!" Brainy pushed Hefty off of him, and stood up. The two of them had landed in a pile, with Smurfette nearby.</p><p>"Hey, this isn't my fault!" Hefty said, standing up as well. Smurfette joined the boys, running her fingers through her damp ponytail.</p><p>"I'll never get this gunk out of my hair," she complained. The three stood silent for a moment, but there was no fourth voice. "Wait, where's Clumsy?"</p><p>"Hey!" There he was, cornered up against a tree by a plant with flowers that almost looked like lips attempting to kiss him. "Stop that!"</p><p>"We're over here, Clumsy!" Brainy called, raising a hand to be more visible. Clumsy ran towards the other smurfs, and tripped over a tree root-</p><p>"Watch out for the... steep smurf."</p><p>-right over the edge of a small cliff.</p><p>"Clumsy, you've got to be more careful!" Brainy said, as the smurfs carefully climbed down the cliff to reach Clumsy. "You could've gotten seriously smurfed, you know." Clumsy didn't respond, staring off into the distance. "Clumsy?" Brainy waved a hand in front of his friend's face. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Clumsy blinked. "Gosh, I think I'm seein' stars." The other smurfs looked where he was looking. Colorful lights like fireflies, but bigger, flitted through the trees. One of the lights flew close by, and they saw it came from the head of a draconic insect.</p><p>"Good work, Clumsy. I think you've smurfed an entirely new species of insect." Brainy took out a book and pencil in almost a split second, scribbling stuff down. The bug got close up to Clumsy, nuzzling him with it's snout- and then sneezed smoke in his face. "Let's see... What should we classify this as?"</p><p>Snappy Bug chittered from his shoulder.</p><p>"Hmm, maybe. It seems too easy, though."</p><p>She chittered again.</p><p>"Sure, okay. Let's smurf it a 'dragonfly.'"</p><p>"Isn't that already a type of insect?" Hefty said.</p><p>"Well, what do you smurf about bugs?"</p><p>"Clearly more than you d-"</p><p>The conversation was cut off when one of the dragonflies snatched up Clumsy. The other smurfs chased after him, worried, until the dragonfly dropped him into its nest and curled around him.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Azrael squeezed through the hole, Gargamel soon falling from the top of the wall. They were now on the other side!</p><p>"Ugh," Gargamel said, brushing dirt off his robe, "I hate nature."  He sneered at the yellow flowers, which were rearing up and opening at him. "How gaudy." And then it snapped on his nose. And on his hand. And soon, he was mobbed by these yellow flowers.</p><p>"Azrael, do something!" The wizard yelled. Azrael stared at him, and then burst out laughing, falling on the ground. Gargamel pulled himself out of the flowers, falling face-first. As the flowers snaked towards him, Azrael jumped on Gargamel's head and hissed at them until they went away. He then turned and kneaded into his master's bald head.</p><p>"Yowch!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dragonflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the authentic Smurfs feel, listen to this during this chapter: <a href="https://youtu.be/7eYktxvczjw?t=139">Ludwig van Beethoven - Sonata Pathetique (No. 8)</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brainy closely examined a dragonfly nest. "Hmm. These nests are made of some material I've never smurfed before."</p><p>"Y'know," Clumsy said, climbing up to the branch the others were standing on, "I think I've had enough of these flyin' dragon thingies for one day."</p><p>Monty screeched, landing on the branch. The smurfs ran- right into the path of Azrael. Hefty stepped in front of Smurfette to protect her, while Brainy, ever the coward, hid behind Clumsy as Gargamel stepped forward.</p><p>Clumsy narrowed his eyes. "What're you doin' here?" He said angrily.</p><p>"Well," Gargamel said sarcastically, "I was thinking of getting a little place out here. Just a quiet place out in the forest- what do you think I'm doing here?"</p><p>"You are never going to find that village, Gargamel." Smurfette said.</p><p>"Oh, Smurfette." Gargamel said as Monty landed next to him. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even know about those other smurfs." He snapped his fingers. "Get 'em, boys."</p><p>"Smurf into formation!" Hefty yelled. The smurfs ran off in different directions, causing Azrael and Monty to slam headfirst into each other. The smurfs zigged and zagged, narrowly avoiding the cat and bird.</p><p>Hefty, with a large stick, slammed it into Gargamel's ankles, causing him to stumble back. The human's head hit a dragonfly nest, and a bright orange egg fell out into his hands. Gargamel had an idea. A brilliantly, evily, awful idea.</p><p>"Hey, you." he said. "You're the clumsy one, right?"</p><p>Clumsy stopped, hearing his name. "Huh?"<br/>
"<em>Catch.</em>" Gargamel tossed the egg at Clumsy, who surprisingly caught it. Clumsy grinned, forgetting where he was and what was happening, gleefully jumping up and down.</p><p>"Golly, I really smurfed it!" And then the dragonflies screeched. A whole swarm of blazingly angry dragonflies, thinking Clumsy had stolen their egg, went after him. "Uh, whoops." Clumsy ran.</p><p>"Clumsy!" Hefty yelled. "Give them back their egg!"</p><p>"Gee, okay!" Clumsy tried to toss the egg back to the dragonflies, but it hit a log, bounced off a mushroom, and ended back up in his hands.</p><p>"Clumsy!" yelled Brainy.</p><p>"I'm tryin'!" He threw it back again, but as he jumped over a branch, the egg rolled right into his hands. He screamed as a dragonfly blew fire at him. "I'm really, really sorry, guys!"</p><p>"Over there!" Smurfette said, pointing to some holes in the ground. Each smurf ducked into a different hole, and as Clumsy tripped and fell, he threw the egg up into a waiting dragonfly's claws. But the dragonflies were vengeful, and each hole was burned with fire.</p><p>"Well," Gargamel said, "they're toast." Azrael meowed in disappointment, having expected a nice, plump smurf for lunch. "Ah, it doesn't matter. What's a few worthless pennies compared to the whole pot of gold? We couldn't even have made gold with those." Azrael meowed again. "Trust me, they're goners." Gargamel ranted as he walked off. "They've been fried to a blue crisp."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Caves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the authentic Smurfs feel, listen to this during this chapter: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLp_Hh6DKWc">Grieg - In the Hall of the Mountain King</a><br/>If it's too short, put it on repeat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, down in the dark, dark tunnels, the smurfs were separated. Brainy blindly groped around for his glasses, finding them and putting them on. Hefty lifted a rock from over him, and threw it, it landing with a loud crash.</p><p>"Hello?" Smurfette called. <em>Hello, hello, hello,</em> the cave called back to her.</p><p>"Smurfette?" Hefty called back, hearing her voice.</p><p>"Oh," Clumsy said quietly. "Don't like this." He continued louder. "I don't do well in the darkness, I have enough trouble in the daylight."</p><p>"Hold on, everysmurf," Brainy called, rummaging through his bag. "We need to smurf a way out of here!"</p><p>"Well," Hefty said, rolling his eyes although the other smurf couldn't see it. "That is <em>good thinking,</em>" he made air quotes, "'Brainy.'"</p><p>"Guys?" Smurfette said. A chittering noise sounded from further down her tunnel.</p><p>"D-don't be scared," Hefty called. "Just think... smurfy thoughts!"</p><p>"Gee," Clumsy responded, "it ain't really <em>smurfy</em> times right now!"</p><p>"Just stay in the light, Clumsy." said Smurfette.</p><p>"Too late! I'm walkin' into the darkness!"</p><p>"What are you-" Hefty looked around. "<em>Why?!</em>"</p><p>"I don't know what to do!!" Clumsy's voice pitched up as he panicked.</p><p>"Stop!" Brainy yelled. Clumsy tried to take deep breaths. "Everysmurf. Go into your backpacks. Get out your 'emergency tunnel survival kit.'" He paused, grinning smugly. "You can thank my brilliance for that one."</p><p>"Just get on with the instructions, Brainy!" Hefty called. Brainy sighed.</p><p>"Fine, fine. Find the small glass vial marked 'light,' and shake it." The vials held fireflies, small airholes in the corks keeping them alive. When they were shook, the fireflies woke up, shining their lights. "Clumsy?" Brainy called. "How're you smurfing up?"</p><p>"Okay, I guess." Clumsy was sitting on the ground, not moving. He didn't know what was in these caves, and he didn't want to find out by tripping over whatever was there. Brainy would find him, right? He hoped so.</p><p>"Hold tight, Clumsy. I'm not sure how long this will take, or how long we'll be in here, but rest assured, I'll smurf us all out." Brainy looked closely at the rocks in the cavern wall.</p><p>Smurfette, however, took a more active approach. "I'm coming, Clumsy!" she called, stepping further into the tunnel. "Follow the sound of my voice."</p><p>"Smurfette, Smurfette, Smurfette!" Brainy said. "These tunnels are like a maze, we'll just get more smurfed!"</p><p>"We've gotta do something," Smurfette responded.</p><p>"I'm with her," Hefty said. "Time for some action!"</p><p>"You're smurfing this all wrong!" Brainy said.</p><p>"Smurfette?" Clumsy called.</p><p>"I'm close, Clumsy, almost there." Smurfette didn't know that the two of them were getting further away from each other.</p><p>"Anysmurf?"</p><p>"I'm here, I'm here," Smurfette called, sliding around a corner- into another empty tunnel.</p><p>"Hey, everysmurf?" Clumsy called. The little firefly in his lantern-vial curled up to sleep. "My light is goin' out."</p><p>"That is <em>it!</em>" Hefty said, sticking his lantern back into his bag. "I'm punching us out of here!" He punched at the cavern walls.</p><p>"It's collapsing!" Smurfette called, narrowly avoiding a falling rock.</p><p>"Hefty, you moronic meathead!" Brainy yelled. "Put your fists away before you get us all killed!"</p><p>"At least I'm trying something!" Hefty yelled back.</p><p>A chittering noise came from behind Clumsy, and he turned around. Something in the darkness growled, and the top half of a carrot bounced along the ground towards him. He gasped, and looked up, as the darkness suddenly lit with tons of glowing eyes. He screamed.</p><p>Smurfette saw the beasts second. At first, they looked like a shapeless mass, glowing magically green. As it rushed towards Smurfette, and she was thrown up into the air onto one's back, she realized it was a bunch of glowing rabbits. Clumsy clung onto another rabbit, narrowly avoiding falling off and being trampled.</p><p>"Hey, Smurfette!" Clumsy said, with a smile and a wave.</p><p>Smurfette smiled back, relieved to see at least one of her friends was okay. "Clumsy!"</p><p>Brainy turned towards the sound of Clumsy's voice, and was the next to be run over by the rabbits. Clinging onto the back of the one that had thrown him up with one hand, he held his glasses on with the other.</p><p>Last was Hefty, who managed to do a back handspring and land athletically on a rabbit's back. Clumsy, in front of him, almost fell off again, and Hefty grabbed his rabbit's ears.</p><p>"Hang on, I'm coming, Clumsy!" The rabbit reared forward, and as he passed Clumsy's rabbit, Hefty reached out and pulled Clumsy over to his. "I gotcha, little buddy!"</p><p>"Gee, thanks!" Clumsy said. "But I'm not <em>that </em>little."</p><p>"You're littler than me."</p><p>The rabbits rushed through the tunnels, and into the light. They were on a broad, flat plain, and the glow faded off of them. Smurfette and Hefty were having fun as the rabbits bounced through the landscape, but Clumsy was dizzy, and when Brainy's glasses fell off and onto his rabbit's face, the rabbit bucked him off. Brainy grabbed for his glasses, being thrown into Hefty and Clumsy's rabbit, and all three of them ended up landing with Smurfette.</p><p>"Oh, boys," Smurfette said, "would any of you be interested in knowing we're in sight of three tall trees?" The other smurfs looked over, and saw the sight she was pointing to. "And Bucky is gonna smurf us there extra fast."</p><p>"Bucky?" Clumsy questioned. Smurfette shrugged.</p><p>"Seems like a Bucky to me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. World's Best Papa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't really have a summary, but when I watched this scene in canon, I cried. I hope my written version is effective at giving off the same mood.<br/>For the authentic smurfs feel, listen to this during this chapter: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Od7gx3Dc-U">Tchaikovsky - Romeo &amp; Juliet - Fantasy Overture</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papa Smurf knocked on Smurfette's door.</p><p>"Smurfette?" he said. "Before you say anything, just listen. Now, I know that yesterday, I might have been a bit, uh, tough on you and the others, and I know there are some times where I'm a little overprotective." Papa huffed a small, quiet laugh, but there was no response. "Okay, a lot overprotective. But you have to understand, you snuck out. You have to be more careful." He looked down at a potted buttercup, outside of Smurfette's house in the shade, and pulled it into the sun. "Smurfette, I know lately you may not realize, and I may not say it enough, but you are... you shine." There was still no response, and Papa sighed. "So, anyway, we're smurfy? I think you and the others have been grounded long enough." This time, the silence lasted a weirdly long time. "Smurfette?" He looked through the heart-shaped window on her door. He didn't see her, so he pushed it open. "I'm opening the door. And I'm walking in to talk more." Papa Smurf laughed at his own little joke. "You there?" He looked around, but Smurfette was gone. Papa frowned, and narrowed his eyes.</p><p>Next he checked Hefty's house. It looked like Hefty was sleeping in his bed, but when Papa maneuvered around the exercise machines and pulled back the covers, it was just a few weights with a face drawn on to imitate the shape of Hefty's body.</p><p>He checked Clumsy's house next. Clumsy's "dummy" was a bunch of rocks, the blanket halfhazardly draped over them in such a way that it wasn't even remotely smurf-shaped. A large book sat on his bedside table.</p><p>Brainy, whose house he checked next, had left a note on his bed.</p><p>
  <em>Papa Smurf,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This isn't my fault, I told them not to go. Of course, I must accompany them for their own safety. You undersmurf, of course, how difficult it is being the most brilliant mind in the village.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's not my fault, please don't get me in trouble.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Brainy</em>
</p><p>Papa Smurf grit his teeth.</p><p>"When I find those smurfs, they're grounded for a month of blue moons!"</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Bucky ran through the countryside, stirring up a kaleidoscope of grass-colored butterflies, which flew into the air.</p><p>"Wow," Smurfette said, "have you ever smurfed something so beautiful?"</p><p>"Every day, Smurfette," Hefty said, looking at her. "Every day."</p><p>Brainy rolled his eyes. "Don't be weird."</p><p>"You don't be weird."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Camping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The smurfs stop for the night.<br/>For the authentic Smurfs mood, listen to this during this chapter: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPwNbEySjG4">Felix Mendelssohn - Song without words, Op. 62 No. 6 "Spring Song"</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stopped at a flat clearing in the middle of the forest.</p><p>"Okay," Brainy said, pulling a book with his face on the cover out of his backpack, "we can set up camp here." Smurfette fed Bucky a carrot while Brainy talked. "First, we need to smurf a fire. Hefty, get me some firewood."</p><p>"Uh," Hefty said, "A <em>please</em> would be nice."</p><p>"Yes, it sure would, but it's not important so... get me some firewood." Brainy sat down on a rock, his face still buried in his book. Clumsy, meanwhile, just lay down on the ground.</p><p>"Clumsy?" Smurfette asked. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Gosh, sure!" Clumsy said. "It's been fun! Well, not tons of fun, but, it's had its moments. Kinda." He looked up at Smurfette. "You know what I'm tryin' ta smurf. ...It hasn't been that much fun."</p><p>Hefty came back, dropping the firewood in front of Brainy.</p><p>"Well done, Hefty, well done." Hefty rolled his eyes. "Alright, step one, the wood should be smurfed into a tipi-like structure." Brainy leaned forward and slightly adjusted the positioning of one stick. Hefty sighed and rested his head on his hands. "Step two, I tap this flint with a rock, and.." As he did that, it gave off a few meager sparks, and Brainy blew on the fire to try and start it.</p><p>Hefty rubbed at his face. "You're not even blowing on it, you're spitting on it." Brainy, as usual, ignored the advice. Clumsy sat down next to the firewood, between the two of them.</p><p>"Hm." Brainy said. "That's odd." He adjusted his glasses. "Perhaps the wood you collected was damp, Hefty. According to my book, it should smurf right up."</p><p>Hefty saw the book next to him, and he had an idea. He dropped it on the firewood, and it caught fire immediately.</p><p>"No, no, no no no!" Brainy pulled his book out of the fire, ignoring the damage to his hands, and trying to stop the fire.</p><p>"You know, Brain-man," Hefty said, "your little book does come in handy."</p><p>"Shame," Brainy said, clutching onto his book. "Shame on you. We'd be smurfed without this book."</p><p>Hefty grinned, putting his hands around his eyes to make the shape of glasses. "My name is Brainy," he said in a fake nasally voice, mocking the bespectacled smurf. "I'm super smart! I'm the smart smurf! Oh, bla bla bla, but I can't start a fire!" Brainy scowled as Hefty burst into laughter. Smurfette, from over by Bucky, also laughed. Brainy looked at Clumsy, but Clumsy was hiding a grin behind his hand.</p><p>"Clumsy, you too?"</p><p>"Gee, Brainy, I mean, it is kinda funny." He giggled his little hyu-hyu-hyu laugh, and Brainy sighed.</p><p>"Alas, betrayed by my own best friend. At least my book is still safe."</p><p>Smurfette walked over and sat by the fire as well, roasting a sarsaparilla leaf on a stick. "Just think, guys, after all this time, while we've been smurfing about our smurfy business back home, there's been other smurfs out there. Just like us."</p><p>"Or," Brainy said, "they could be <em>nothing</em> like us."</p><p>"He's right, for once." Hefty said. "We should be prepared for whatever we smurf. Those other smurfs might not even be blue." He took a bite out of his own leaf.</p><p>"Gosh, maybe they'll be orange!" Clumsy said. "I like orange."</p><p>Brainy grinned, adding to the what-if game. "What if they all wear glasses?"</p><p>"Or," Hefty said, picking up a stick with some leaves on it and holding it in front of his face, "have big bushy mustaches." The smurfs all laughed at Hefty's comedic display.</p><p>"What if," Brainy said, "they have scaly skin? And sharp teeth?"</p><p>Hefty grinned wickledly. "And giant claws. And big, beady eyes!"</p><p>"What if they have.." Clumsy said, standing up. "hands?" The smurfs burst into laughter.</p><p>"Good one, bro." Hefty said.</p><p>Smurfette chuckled again, and stood up. "Listen, it doesn't matter what they smurf like. We still have to warn them." The others nodded. "Gargamel's wrong about me. It's not my purpose to help him. I'm meant to save those smurfs."</p><p>"You're not-" Hefty slapped a hand over Brainy's mouth before the smurf said something he'd regret.</p><p>"And," Hefty said instead, "we're gonna help you. We're Team Smurf," he said, standing up, and moving his hand away from Brainy. The other two smurfs stood up as well. "and we're in this together." He sidled over to Smurfette, and lowered his voice. "And by together, I mean me and you. And those guys," he gestured to Brainy and Clumsy, "but mostly me and you." Clumsy nudged Hefty, who laughed awkwardly, and the smurfs all burst into laughter again.</p><p>"Okay," Brainy said, "we need to smurf a picture to commemorate this occasion." He held out a stick, and Snappy Bug landed on the end of it. "Everysmurf smile!"</p><p><em>Snap!</em> The picture was taken. The smurfs spent the rest of the night chatting, laughing, having fun, and eventually falling asleep in their tents.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Danger on the River</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The waters in the Forbidden Forest are no River Smurf.<br/>For the authentic Smurfs feel, listen to this during this chapter: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNGK42NR6Qc">Beethoven - Piano Sonata No. 14 - Moonlight 3rd Movement</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, they reached a weird river. Bucky stopped in his tracks at the bank.</p><p>"According to the map," Brainy said, "we should be arriving at a river." And what a river it was. The water undulating through the air, not quite touching the river bottom. Colorful fish swam through.</p><p>"It's like a workout for my eyeballs." Hefty said as the smurfs stared.</p><p>"Okay, Bucky," Smurfette said, "Let's see how fast you can swim. Hi-yah!" But Bucky didn't move forward, and instead bucked his riders off. "Come on, boy." Smurfette said, getting back on. Bucky chittered worriedly, and bucked her off again.</p><p>"Really smurfing up to his name, huh," Brainy commented.</p><p>"Come on," Hefty said, "what's a little water?” Bucky chittered, and twirled around in circles, before gesturing with his paws.</p><p>"What's that, Bucky?" Clumsy said. "The river's unsafe an' full'a dangerous surprises at every bend?" Bucky chittered and nodded, but Brainy shook his head.</p><p>"Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy. You can't understand animals. You're just assuming. This river looks perfectly smurfy to me. I guess glowbunnies don't swim."</p><p>"That's too bad." Hefty said. "We'd smurf there so much faster!"</p><p>"Fear not, my intrepid compatriots!" Brainy said. "As usual, I am an expert on the subject at hand. We must build a raft!"</p>
<hr/><p>The final raft was shoddily built, but some glowing flowers nearby could function as life rafts. Hefty took one and stuck it over Clumsy's head and around his neck so that, in the case of an accident, the klutzy smurf would be able to keep his head above water.</p><p>"Golly," Clumsy said, "Pretty <em>and</em> practical. I like it."</p><p>"Now, let's launch this bad boy." Hefty said, as they readied to push the raft into the river.</p><p>"Wait!" Brainy said. "Remember, this strange river may hold untold surprises. We must smurf cautious-"</p><p>"Cautious. Got it. And heave-"</p><p>"Wait! The currents can be unpresmurfable. We must be alert, and vigilant."</p><p>"Vigilance, good call, now, on three, two-"</p><p>"Wait! We must make sure we always-"</p><p>Hefty rolled his eyes, and started making nonsense sounds. "Bok, bok, bing, bang!"</p><p>"-pay attention to the-"</p><p>"Bong, bong, bing, bang!"</p><p>"-rate of speed of the-"</p><p>"Berp, berp, bing, dang, bong, bong!" When Brainy looked like he was going to be quiet, Hefty stopped making nonsense sounds. "Okay," he said, "and we are off. Heave ho!" The smurfs shoved the raft into the river, and jumped onto it.</p><p>"Bye, Bucky," Smurfette said, as the river carried them away.</p><p>"Ooh," Clumsy said, leaning forward and reaching out for a lever. "What's this thing?"</p><p>"I wouldn't smurf that if I were you," Brainy warned.</p><p>"Gosh," Clumsy said, pulling his hand back. "Now all I wanna do is smurf it."</p><p>Smurfette smiled. "At this point, Gargamel doesn't stand a chance." She pointed to the map Brainy was holding. "Look! If we follow this river, we'll be-"</p><p>"Right on course."</p><p>"Huh?" Brainy said.</p><p>"To the end of our rainbow." It was Gargamel! A fork in the river led him onto the same path as the smurfs. He was riding a log, Azrael desperately clinging on. He gasped as he saw the smurfs. "Smurfs? I thought I left you for dead!"</p><p>"Hang on, smurf crew!" A rolling log that Hefty was running on propelled the raft, and he picked up the pace. The smurfs' raft shot through the water. Gargamel scowled.</p><p>"Gun it," he said, pushing Monty's head into the water. Somehow, this worked as a propeller. The smurfs still zoomed past him, so he pulled a branch off of a tree as he went by. "Stop ruining things!" he said, swatting at Hefty. "Ruining things is my thing!" Hefty, however, effortlessly swatted the branch into the water. The fight was distracted however, by the river itself. The river ahead split into many branches, wild and thrashing, like the heads of a hydra.</p><p>"Oh dear." Gargamel said.</p><p>"Clumsy!" Brainy yelled. "Smurf the lever!"</p><p>"Seriously?" Clumsy said. "But, gee, Brainy, you said not to!"</p><p>"It doesn't matter, smurf it!"</p><p>Clumsy pulled the lever, and the raft split into two. A sail unfolded from the center, and the smurfs gusted with the wind right past Gargamel. Gargamel, who had zero luck, plunged right into a wilder stream of water. As he popped up out of it, a rock flew towards the smurfs, knocking off their sail and hitting Gargamel in the face, knocking him and his familiars off of the log.</p><p>"We did it!" The smurfs cried. Clumsy and Brainy high-fived.</p><p>"Help!" Gargamel called, flailing in the water.</p><p>"All right!" Brainy said, pulling out his map and completely ignoring Gargamel. "We're still on course!"</p><p>"Help! Please!" Gargamel called again. Clumsy looked back. "I'm afraid of turtles!"</p><p>"Uh, guys?" Clumsy said. "What is he up to now?" The other smurfs turned to look as well.</p><p>"Forget that guy." Brainy said.</p><p>"Help! My cat can't swim!"</p><p>Hefty looked back. He had too much empathy for his own good, and seeing Gargamel struggling made him feel bad. "Guys, we've gotta help him."</p><p>"Hefty, Hefty, Hefty! Are you crazy?! Why would we ever smurf a thing like that?"</p><p>"Because. It's what I do."</p><p>"Listen to him!" Gargamel yelled.</p><p>"But he's our <em>sworn enemy,</em>" Brainy said. "He's constantly trying to smurf us!"</p><p>"He is <em>literally</em> tryin’ ta kill us right now!" Clumsy added.</p><p>"I can change!" Gargamel yelled. It was a bold-faced lie.</p><p>"And I <em>literally</em> wear my heart on my sleeve, okay?"</p><p>"That's your shoulder, not a sleeve."</p><p>"We're doing this." Hefty said.</p><p>"Smurfette," Brainy turned to her, "smurf some sense into him."</p><p>Smurfette looked off to the side. "Brainy, I hate Gargamel more than anyone. But we're smurfs! We do the right thing. And we have to save him."</p><p>"I just want to go on record that I'm decisively against this!" Brainy yelled. "And when we all <em>die,</em> I'll tell you I told you so!"</p><p>"Whatever," said Hefty. "We're doing it."</p><p>Smurfette pulled the life-raft-flower off of Clumsy and handed it to Hefty. "Use this." Brainy raised an eyebrow and grabbed onto Clumsy's hands with his own, knowing that without the life raft something bad would happen. Hefty tied a rope around the life raft, and threw it to Gargamel. Azrael caught it, and stuck it onto Gargamel's nose.</p><p>"I don't know about this," Clumsy said.</p><p>"You won't regret it," Gargamel said, being pulled over to them. The life-raft-flower popped off of his nose, and he gripped onto the edge of the raft. He looked like a drowned rat. "Oh, thank you. Thank you. Such a kind smurf."</p><p>"You okay?" Hefty asked.</p><p>"Oh, I'm okay," Gargamel said. "Wet, a little tired. Kind of waterlogged. Thanks for asking. But, I'm still evil, so..." He swiped all of the smurfs off the raft, and laughed as they screamed. "Enjoy drowning! Hope you're better swimmers than you are judgers of wizards' character!"</p><p>And the next thing the smurfs knew, there was a waterfall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Beach, and The Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The smurfs wash up on a beach.<br/>For the authentic Smurfs feel, listen to this during this chapter:  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcEJcE1zVi8">Cavalry Song of the Steppe - Lev Knipper</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smurfs washed up on a beach. Two bright purple crabs, attempting to run away with Brainy's glasses, dropped them and fled as Smurfette woke up.</p><p>"Brainy!" Smurfette called. The other smurfs were starting to wake up as well. "Hefty?" She stood up and rushed over to Brainy, handing him his glasses. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Define okay," Brainy said, nearly tripping over his own feet as he stood up. "Wait, where's Clumsy?"</p><p>"Clumsy!" Smurfette called. The other smurfs started calling for him as well.</p><p>Clumsy sat up from a pile of sand, spitting out a mouthful of it. "I'm good!" As he said that, three of the purple crabs rushed by holding a pair of smurf pants. "Uh, gosh. Mostly." He grinned awkwardly.</p><p>Brainy blushed a deep purple, and nearly fainted. Hefty looked away.</p><p>"Uh," Smurfette said, trying to draw attention away from the situation. She was currently trying to pull Clumsy's pants away from the crabs. "Brainy, isn't that your pack in the water?"</p><p>Brainy turned, and seeing that it was indeed his pack, rushed over to the water. "No, no, no! My pack, my book!" He pulled out the book, which crumbled to waterlogged shreds. He breathed heavily, nearly growling, as he turned back around, pointing to Hefty.</p><p>"This, is all, <em>your fault.</em>"</p><p>"What?" Hefty said. Smurfette, not expecting to start an argument, quickly tossed Clumsy his pants and gestured for him to go change back behind a bush.</p><p>"Cut it out!" Smurfette said.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry," Brainy said, gesturing wildly as he waded towards the shore. "Correction. This is <em>your</em> fault too!"</p><p>"Smurf her out of this!" Hefty said, stepping forward. Smurfette glared at him.</p><p>"Hefty, I don't need you to fight my fights for me."</p><p>"Wait, now you're mad at me too?"</p><p>"Smurfette," Brainy said, reaching the shore, "you're the one that smurfed us into this whole mess in the first place!"</p><p>"Hey, I was ready to do this on my own."</p><p>"Great." Hefty said, crossing his arms. "So much for Team Smurf."</p><p>Clumsy stepped back into the group. "Golly, what're y'all talkin' about?"</p><p>"Stay out of this, Clumsy!" Brainy yelled.</p><p>"That's it, Brain-man." Hefty said, stepping forward. "It's time for you to learn some manners."</p><p>"Stop it!" Smurfette said as the smurfs rushed towards each other. And they were stopped, but not by her. Two spears landed right between them. And more landed in front. "Take cover!" Smurfette yelled. The smurfs ran away from the beach, towards the forest. They hid in the grass, and as Smurfette peeked out, she saw creatures in strange leafy garb. There was a loud scream as a large mouth snapped closed in front of her face, and the smurfs started running again as more spears were thrown. They were stopped in their tracks, however, by the spears surrounding them and forming a cage. The creatures rustled through the underbrush, and the smurfs clung to each other in fear. The caterpillar-like creature separated, being made up of several humanoid ones. They all wore masks, and leafy clothes. As one landed in front of the cage, it advanced forward with a spear.</p><p>"Who are you?" Hefty said, standing in front of the others to protect them. "What do you want?" The creature reached out with its spear, and pushed Hefty aside to see Smurfette.</p><p>"Her." It rasped. It struck a bar of the cage with its spear to break it, and pulled Smurfette out.</p><p>"Smurfette!" Hefty said, trying to follow her, but was quickly forced back into the cage by more of the creatures.</p><p>"What should we do with her?" One creature rasped.</p><p>"Look at that hair!" Another growled.</p><p>"Where's she from?" They circled her, and as one got up close, face-to-leafy-mask, Smurfette recognized its eyes. She gasped.</p><p>"It's... you!" The creature lifted its mask, and it was a smurf. A smurf with hair, black hair, tied into four pigtails. "You're... a girl!" She turned back to the others. "She's a girl!"<br/>The other smurfs removed their masks as well. They were all girls, all with hair in varying colors. They were all dark-haired, though, with none sharing Smurfette's beautiful golden blonde, or Sassette's bright and fiery red.</p><p>"Oh." Smurfette said. "Oh... <em>Wow.</em>"</p><p>"This is her!" The one with four pigtails said, gesturing towards Smurfette. "This is the smurf I was smurfing you about!" She bowed towards Smurfette. "I'm Smurflily."</p><p>"Hi." Smurfette said. "I'm... Smurfette."</p><p>Another smurf, her hair a dusty brown cut into a layered bob, rushed past and shoved Smurflily to the side. "Oh my geez-to-petes, I'm Smurfblossom!" She picked up Smurfette, and spun her around in a hug. "Nice to meet you! We don't have a Smurfette. But we do have..." She gestured to the smurfs around them. "Smurfpetal, Smurfclover, Smurfmeadow, Smurfdaisy, Smurfholly, Smurfhazel-"</p><p>"Hey.." The girl smurfs said.</p><p>"-Oh, everysmurf can just introduce themselves later." Smurfblossom gasped. "Oh, look at you! You're so... different! I mean, sorry, but it's true! Do you know how to smurf a fire with just rope and a stick? I do! I can show you. Actually, Smurfstorm can show you! She's the best at that kinda thing. Right, Stormy?" Smurfstorm, whose hair was a dark purple and also cut into a bob, narrowed her eyes at Smurfette. "That means yes." Smurfblossom said. She turned back to Smurfette. "Have you ever seen a rainbow? What about a double rainbow? What about an *upside-down* rainbow?" She giggled, but didn't stop talking. "Your dress is soooo pretty!"</p><p>"Smurfblossom," Smurflily said, leading Smurfblossom away, "Remember, work on that filter, okay?"</p><p>"What's your deal, anyway?" Smurfstorm said.</p><p>"Oh! Well, we- we came to warn you about Gargamel." Smurfette said. The other girls looked at each other in confusion. "He's a dangerous wizard who wants to capture all smurfs, and use them for his evil magic! And he knows about your lost village."</p><p>"Lost village?" Smurfstorm laughed. "You're the ones who are lost, not us."</p><p>"We have to take you to Smurfy Grove," Smurflily said, stepping forward.</p><p>"Whadda we do with these... blue blobs?" asked a girl near the male smurfs. Her hair was long, to her waist.</p><p>"Oh, um... bring them along!" said Smurflily.</p><p>"Come on, Smurfette!" Smurfblossom said, grabbing Smurfette by the hand and tugging her along. "I'm gonna show you my room, you can tell me all about Gargasmell, but first, do you wanna smurf my favorite song?"</p><p>"A'ight, move." said the long-haired girl.</p><p>"Gosh," Clumsy said, walking with the others. "Girl smurfs mean business."</p><p>"Y'got that right."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Welcome to Smurfy Grove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally, at the village.<br/>For the authentic Smurfs feel, listen to this during this chapter: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJg8v8IwNtk">Ancient Greek Music - Artemis</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the gates to Smurfy Grove, Smurflily sounded a horn, and the gates swung open. As they stepped in, Smurfette looked in awe at her surroundings. Instead of simple mushrooms, the girl smurfs' houses were cocoon-like, made of leaves and wood and mud. Everything was high up, wooden stairs and ropes connecting the buildings.</p><p>"Ohhh.." Hefty said, from where he stood with the other boys. "I'm feeling dizzy..."</p><p>The girl smurfs surrounded the boys, asking questions.</p><p>"Is there something wrong with them?"</p><p>"Are they sick?"</p><p>"Are they food?"</p><p>"No, no, no," Smurfette said, "They're smurfs. Just like us. Except, well. They're <em>boy</em> smurfs."</p><p>Smurfblossom laughed. "<em>Boy.</em> That's a funny word. Boy. Boy. Boy. Booyyy." She grinned, and made a funny face. "Look at me," she said in a fake-deep voice. "I'm a <em>boyyyy</em> smurf." She laughed again.</p><p>"Where do they come from?" More questions were asked.</p><p>"Where's their hair?"</p><p>"I can see their tails..."</p><p>"Oh, look!" A girl poked at Hefty's tattoo.</p><p>"Hey, watch it!" Hefty said.</p><p>Brainy took out Snappy Bug. "Brainy's log, day 2. We've encountered a rare new lifeform. They are at times very intimidating."</p><p>A girl, grinning, got up into Brainy's face. "Hello, <em>boy.</em>" Another pinched his tail, and he shrieked, turning around.</p><p>"Okay, boundaries!" Another girl, on the other side, pinched his tail again, and he quickly covered his tail with his hands. "Okay, <em>enough of that!</em>"</p><p>"They're my friends," Smurfette said. "That's Hefty, Brainy, and Clumsy."</p><p>"Hoopsy, Bernie, Klutzy." Smurfblossom said. "Got it." She gasped. "We should do nametags!"</p><p>"Wait," Smurfette said, "where... are your boys?"</p><p>"You won't find any 'boys' here." A voice called from above. Another girl swung down on a vine. Wait, no. As she removed her mask, it was clear that she was not a girl- she was a <em>lady.</em> Her neat white hair was tied back into two buns, and wrinkles showed her age. "I am Smurfwillow." she said. "Leader of the smurfs." There was silence, as the boy smurfs and Smurfette just stared. "This is called an introduction." Smurfwillow said softly. "So, now you go."</p><p>"Uh.." Smurfette grinned awkwardly. "I, um..."</p><p>Smurfstorm stepped towards Smurfwillow. "Don't get too close, Miss Willow. Something's unsmurfy here."</p><p>Smurfette clasped her hands together. "I promise we're only here to help. We came to warn you about the evil wizard, Gargamel. He has a map, with a landmark leading him to three tall trees- show 'em, Brainy."</p><p>Brainy stepped forward, always eager to show off. "Snappy," he said, and Snappy Bug crawled out of his hat, and flew towards Smurfwillow.</p><p>"Don't try any funny stuff, bug," Smurfstorm said. Snappy Bug babbled in return, rolling her eyes, and then landed on the ground. She marked the hint of three tall trees, and flew back to Brainy.</p><p>"I hate to smurf it to you," Smurfwillow said, "But those aren't trees." The boy smurfs and Smurfette went over to Smurfwillow, and sure enough, from her side, they didn't look like trees. They looked like-</p><p>"Waterfalls!" Smurfette said, seeing the waterfalls that had dropped them into this place. She smiled. "Gargamel's going the wrong way!"</p><p>"And if he went there," Smurfblossom said, "then that means, The Swamp of No Return!"</p><p>Smurfstorm smiled for the first time. "There's no way he could survive."</p><p>"With all due respect," Smurfette said, "you don't know Gargamel."</p><p>"Yeah, well." Smurfstorm got up close to Smurfette. "With <em>no</em> due respect, you don't know us."</p><p>"Trust us," Smurfblossom said, pulling both Smurfette and Smurfstorm into a hug, "he's a goner."</p><p>"Stormy," Smurfwillow said, "why don't you do a little recon. Smurf things out."</p><p>"And leave you here, with these four? No way. I mean, look at that one." She pointed at Brainy, who looked down at himself and back to her. "He can't be normal." Brainy crossed his arms and frowned.</p><p>"I think we'll be just fine here," Smurfwillow said. Smurfstorm looked suspiciously at Smurfette, and then whistled.</p><p>"Spitfire!" A dragonfly flew down to her, and Hefty stepped in front of his friends to protect them. As the dragonfly landed on the ground, Smurfstorm hopped on its back.</p><p>"Okay," she said, rolling her eyes, "so what does this 'Gargamel' look like?"</p><p>"Well, y'know," Clumsy said, stepping forward. "He's yer typical 'wizard!' Long black robe, lives alone with his cat, and his bird. It's sad, really."</p><p>"You're coming with me." Smurfstorm said. "You can point him out."</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey, whoa whoa whoa." Hefty said. "There's no way he's getting on a-" But Smurfstorm had already grabbed Clumsy, and he was sitting behind her on Spitfire. He grimaced and clung tightly to its scales.</p><p>"I feel the need to remind ya my name is Clumsy for a <em>reason..."</em> Spitfire took off, and Clumsy screamed.</p><p>"Clumsy!" Brainy yelled.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry." Smurfwillow said. "Your 'Clumsy' is in good hands."</p><p>"Oh, Stormy is the smurfiest!" Smurfblossom said. "...In her own way."</p><p>"Alright, girls," Smurfwillow said, "in the meantime, our guests have had a long journey, so let's show them some hospitality- Smurfy Grove style!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Spitfire's Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skipping the music montage, we get right into Clumsy and Smurfstorm's ride.<br/>For the authentic Smurfs feel, listen to this during this chapter: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7AlEvy0fJto">Richard Wagner - The ride of the Valkyries</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Flap, Monty, flap!" Gargamel clung to his bird's talons as the ungainly creature tried to take to the sky. "Use your mighty condor wings to carry your master to safety!" Piranhas jumped out of the slimy water, leaping for Gargamel. "Devil fish!" Gargamel cried once on solid ground, pulling a piranha off of his butt and slapping its head back and forth. "Where! Is! My! Lost! Smurf! Village?!" Azrael meowed, pointing to the sky, and Gargamel looked up. The fish took this opportunity to escape. "What? Smurfs! Why won't they just die?! Monty, retrieve them!"</p><p>Indeed, Smurfstorm and Clumsy were flying through the air on Spitfire. Clumsy was clinging to Smurfstorm to make sure he didn't fall off, his arms tightly wrapped around her waist. He was explaining Gargamel to her.</p><p>"Oh, he exists, alright. With his big cat and his dodo bird, they've been smurfin' at us the entire journey! He didn't like us from the start. He never could find our village, so then he smurfed up a plan to capture us all. And that's when Gargamel created Smurfette." Oops. Clumsy let go of Smurfstorm to slap his hands over his mouth, regretting what he'd just said.</p><p>"Wait, hold on." Smurfstorm said. "Smurfette was created by this... Gargamel?"</p><p>"Yeah, from a lump of clay. But I don't think I'm supposed to talk about it so, forget I smurfed ya that."</p><p>"I knew I didn't trust her," Smurfstorm said.</p><p>"Gosh," Clumsy said, "you'd like her if you got to know her! She's just like you- but, well. Nice." Monty's screech echoed through the air, and Smurfstorm pulled on Spitfire's antennae.</p><p>"Hold on, we got a bogey coming in." Clumsy nodded, and wrapped his arms back around Smurfstorm's chest, right in what would've been a very uncomfortable place had she not been a smurf.</p><p>"That's no bogey," Clumsy said when the form got clearer, "that's Gargamel's big dumb bird!" Smurfstorm stepped out of Clumsy's grasp, pushing him towards Spitfire and placing its antennae in his hands.</p><p>"Here, you fly."</p><p>"Uh, flyin's not really my thing."</p><p>"Have you ever flown before?" Smurfstorm asked, pulling out her bow and readying an arrow.</p><p>"Uh... No..."</p><p>"So how do you know it isn't your thing?" She shot an arrow at Monty, and Clumsy tightly gripped Spitfire's antennae in his hands.</p><p>"Gee, what do I do now?" Clumsy pulled on Spitfires antennae, and the dragonfly did a twirl in the air, making Monty narrowly avoid it.</p><p>"How about that?" Smurfstorm said. "You're doing smurfy, kid."</p><p>"I'm not a kid," Clumsy said, "I'm 268." Smurfstorm rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Do you know what a 'figure of speech' is?" She asked. Clumsy shrugged.</p><p>"I dunno a lotta things. You should ask Brainy, I bet<em> he's</em> an expert." As they twirled through the air, Smurfstorm kept her balance with near-impossible skill while shooting arrows at Monty.</p><p>"Wait a minute," Gargamel said, pulling out a pair of binoculars. "I don't recognize that other smurf." He gasped. "They found my lost smurf village!"<br/>
Monty was gaining on the two smurfs. His talons out, looking actually menacing for once.</p><p>"I got an idea!" Clumsy said. He stuck one of Smurfstorm's arrows in front of Spitfire. "Spitfire, spit fire!" The arrowhead was lit on fire, and he handed it back to Smurfstorm.</p><p>"I like the way you think," Smurfstorm said as she nocked the arrow in her bow. Clumsy smiled.</p><p>"I guess I'm pretty good with dragonflies after all." The burning arrow hit Monty head on, and the bird spiraled towards the ground.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"in what would have been a very uncomfortable place had she not been a smurf" this line is my excuse to whine about the way some people draw smurfette.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Stormy's Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smurfstorm comes back.<br/>I don't have any classical music for this chapter. If anyone has suggestions, I'll take them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brainy sat on a tree root in Smurfy Grove, scribbling away. The girls had given him a new book and quillpen to replace his old ones, and although the quill was pink and sparkly, he was trying to get down all the information he'd lost. Hefty, who'd been staying near the ground, sat next to him. The two stayed quiet for a bit.</p><p>"So," Brainy said, "about all that stuff I said back at the beach. I guess I kind of... overreacted?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah." Hefty said. "Me too." Both smurfs refused to look at each other.</p><p>"So, uh. Are we smurfy?" Brainy asked. Hefty nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, we're smurfy."</p><p>"Hey, guys!" Smurfette floated down on a daisy umbrella, landing gracefully on the ground. She really fit in with the other girls now, a flower in her hat and two violets on her shoes. A necklace of sea glass hung around her neck, and a bracelet on her wrist. "Isn't this place awesome?"</p><p>Smurfblossom grinned, walking up behind Brainy and Hefty, who had both stood up, and surprising them both with a hug. "Doesn't she look great?" She ran over to Smurfette. "It's like she's one of us now!" Smurfblossom gasped. "She should stay with us forever!"</p><p>"Uh, one, she <em>always</em> looks great," Hefty said, stepping forward. "And two, this is getting a little out of smurf, don't you think?" He stepped closer to her. "Hey, Smurfette. We did what we came here to do. These smurfs know about Gargamel. So, come on, let's start thinking about heading home."</p><p>"Home?" Smurfette said. It was clear she hadn't thought about the village in a long time, as she looked back at the other girls. "But I... I..."</p><p>"It's time to go," Hefty said. Before Smurfette could say anything else, the sound of bug wings echoed through the grove. It was Clumsy and Smurfstorm, back from recon. Seeing his friend at the front, Brainy took off his glasses and wiped them off, before putting them back on.</p><p>"Turns out I <em>do</em> do well with dragonflies." Clumsy said, with a grin. The bold and brave effect was ruined, however, when he tripped getting off of Spitfire and fell face-first to the ground.</p><p>"They were right," Smurfstorm said, getting off of Spitfire with little effort and walking towards Smurfwillow. "This Gargamel character, he's real, and he's headed this way."</p><p>"Oh no," Smurfette said. "See, I told you-"</p><p>"Put a cork in it, Smurfette." Smurfstorm said. "The way I see it, you and your little <em>boyfriends</em> led him straight to us. But of course, that was your plan all along, wasn't it."</p><p>"Smurfstorm..." Smurfwillow cautioned. "Easy."</p><p>"Little miss yellow hair isn't even a real smurf." Smurfstorm continued. "She was created by Gargamel! The clumsy blob smurfed me so himself!" Clumsy clapped a hand over his mouth when his friends looked at him, and traced the other in a circle over his chest to sign <em>I'm sorry.</em> The girls gasped.</p><p>"Smurfette," Smurfwillow said, "is that true?"</p><p>"I-" Smurfette started, and stopped. "It's not like that."</p><p>"She was made to help him find smurfs," Smurfstorm said.</p><p>"Smurfette came here to help you!" Hefty said, stepping forward. "We all did!"</p><p>"It's okay, Hefty," Smurfette said. "This is all my fault."</p><p>Smurfwillow looked around, as if she sensed something only she could hear. "Girls, protection mode." The girls grabbed spears, and bows and arrows.</p><p>"Come on, bros," Hefty said to the other male smurfs. "Let's help." Smurfstorm narrowed her eyes at Smurfette and walked off, leaving Smurfette all alone in the middle of the village.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Grim Reminder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two very different wizards show up.<br/>For the authentic Smurfs feel, listen to this during this chapter: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMOtLQeIVmM">Mussorgsky - Pictures at an Exhibition - II. Gnomus</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The archers stood on the front lines, the spearwomen high enough to hurl their spears. Smurfette and the boys hid in the bushes. The grass rustled.</p><p>"Hold..." Smurfwillow said, "hold..." And as a glowing form shot out of the grass, she shouted, "Now!"</p><p>The archers loosed their arrows, but Bucky dodged all of them, and landed. A smurf in red sat on his back- Papa Smurf. Smurfwillow swung down on a vine, and kicked him off, into a tree. She held a spear against his neck.</p><p>"Surrender, wizard."</p><p>"What?" Papa Smurf asked, surprised by all these girls. "Wizard?" He was a wizard, but nobody would recognize him on sight. And in fact, he hadn't seen natural girl smurfs in ages! Not since he was still a young kid in his forties. "This is impossible." He said.</p><p>"Yeah, Gargamel!" said Smurfblossom. "That's what you get when you attack Smurfy Grove!"</p><p>"Gargamel?" Papa Smurf said. "What are you smurfing about?"</p><p>"No, no, no, no, no, wait!" Smurfette said, running up. "This is a mistake!"</p><p>"Smurfette?"</p><p>"That's Papa!"</p><p>"Papa?" Smurfwillow raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Papa?" Smurfblossom laughed. "There's another funny word!" She bounced around, slamming her spear against the ground. "Papa! Papa! Paaapa!"</p><p>"Smurfblossom, <em>no.</em>" Smurfwillow said. "Breathe deep and step away from the Papa-thing."</p><p>"Everysmurf," Smurfette said, "Meet Papa Smurf." Smurfwillow stepped back, and Papa Smurf stood up.</p><p>"Hey..." The girls waved. Papa awkwardly waved back. Smurfwillow watched as Papa Smurf stepped forward, and pulled Smurfette into a hug. When he pulled back he asked,</p><p>"Where are the boys?"</p><p>Hefty stepped out of a nearby bush. "'Sup, Papa."</p><p>Brainy followed. "I told them not to go, Papa Smurf, I told them! But does anysmurf listen to Brainy Smurf? Nooo! In fact-" Thankfully, he was interrupted by Clumsy, who entered in a typical Clumsy fashion by tripping over Bucky and tumbling to the ground.</p><p>"I rode a dragonfly!" Clumsy blurted out, before covering his mouth.</p><p>"Well," Papa Smurf said, "Thank goodness you're all okay."</p><p>"How did you find us?" Smurfette asked. Papa had followed Brainy's note, but he wasn't about to say that and let Brainy off the hook for leaving with them.</p><p>"I, uh, wasn't born yesterday, you know."</p><p>Smurfwillow chuckled. "That's clear."</p><p>"Look," Papa said. "You four are smurfing home with me. Now."</p><p>"Not so fast, Papa-thing," said Smurfwillow, stepping forward.</p><p>"Papa-<em>thing?</em>" Papa complained. He turned to her, putting his hands on his hips. "Are you the one in charge here?"</p><p>"That's right," she said, "I'm Smurfwillow. Leader of the smurfs."</p><p>"I'm afraid that's quite impossible," Papa said, "because I happen to be the leader of the smurfs."</p><p>"Whatever you say, Papa-thing."</p><p>"Excuse me," Papa said, leaning forward, "would you mind not calling me that?"</p><p>Smurfwillow smiled, and leaned slightly forward as well. "Well, if the thing fits..."</p><p>"By the way," Papa said, crossing his arms, "where'd you smurf those moves?"</p><p>"Self-taught, actually."</p><p>"Impressive."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"You're quite welcome."</p><p>At this point, the two old smurfs were nearly nose-to-nose. "Okay," Smurfette said, pushing the two apart. "Not really sure what's happening here, but, uh, what about Gargamel?"</p><p>Papa frowned. "What is all this talk about Garga-" He was cut off as he froze into green ice. Smurfwillow was the next to be hit, and an evil laugh resounded through the village.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry." Gargamel said. "Did I scare you? I hope so." He picked up the frozen smurfs, and put them into his bag.</p><p>"Everysmurf, run!" Smurfette called.</p><p>"Arm yourselves!" Yelled Smurfstorm.</p><p>"Prepare for Gar-mageddon!" Gargamel was stronger than he looked. He pulled apart the Smurfy Grove gates with his own hands, and kicked them in. He froze smurfs left and right, as Azrael and Monty destroyed their homes. As a freezeball flew towards Smurfette, Hefty jumped in front of her. Soon, all the smurfs but Smurfette were frozen.</p><p>"Hefty..." Smurfette said, trying to hold onto his hand.</p><p>"It's... over... Smurfette..." Hefty said, his talking made difficult by the coating of ice over his skin. "He's won." Smurfette ran as Monty collected the smurfs and put them into Gargamel's bag.</p><p>"Ah," Gargamel said, bending down on one knee. "Smurfette. My little creation. You finally did what you were made for."</p><p>"No," Smurfette said, on the verge of tears. "It's not true."</p><p>"Of course it is." Gargamel said. "Why do you think you led me here? Why do you think you saved me on the river?" Smurfette gasped. "It was all part of the plan. No matter how hard you try, you can't escape your destiny." As tears welled up in Smurfette's eyes, Gargamel picked up the last smurf, and left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the authentic Smurfs feel, listen to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlFYC1U5viw">Ludwig van Beethoven - String Quartet No. 14, Op. 131</a> for the first, sad scene, and then <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5zg_af9b8c">Jean Sibelius - Finlandia</a> for the scene at Gargamel's hovel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And then it was just Smurfette, left alone in the ruins of Smurfy Grove. She lay down on the ground in the pouring rain, and she wept. She wept for the girls, likely to be killed for their magic, or turned into gold. She wept for her family and friends, four already found and caught and the rest probably found soon. She wept for the smurflings, who would probably be thrown to Azrael; for little Sassette, who so strongly believed her "Pappy Gargamel" was good deep down inside; and she wept for Baby Smurf, just now learning how to make full sentences, who might never grow up. But there was nothing she could do.</p><p>"But- of course- find a way." A garbled version of Brainy's voice said. Smurfette opened her eyes, and saw Snappy Bug. "Smurfy Thing finder- For four small smurfs-" Smurfette sat up, letting the ladybug crawl onto her hand. Smurfette wasn't alone. Bucky was here, and Spitfire, and other animals of the forest surrounded her.</p><p>Snappy Bug flew off as the others came, and returned dragging a leaf. The ladybug babbled to get Smurfette's attention, and then ran along the leaf, making marks in ink. It was the picture they had taken several days ago. Smurfette picked up the leaf. "I'm sorry, you guys." Snappy Bug babbled, landing on the image of Smurfette. "No, Snappy," Smurfette said. "I've done too much damage already."</p><p>Snappy Bug tilted her head, and echoed a garbled imitation of Hefty Smurf. "We're Team Smurf," the recording said, "and we're in this together." Then it was Smurfette's own voice. "We're smurfs. We do the right thing." The little ladybug looked up at Smurfette with pleading eyes.</p><p>Smurfette shook her head. "I'm not even a real smurf." Wait. That gave her an idea, and she gasped. "I'm not even a real smurf!"</p><hr/><p>Lightning struck the ramshackle hovel. "We need more power!" Gargamel yelled. Monty started running faster on a treadmill. Potions and tubes and vials were all hooked up to each other. The machine looked like it had no purpose, many little bits moving at once. "Perfect!" Gargamel said. "It's almost there!"</p><p>The smurfs were locked in bird cages. The three boys and several of the girls in one, Papa and Willow in another, and the other girls in even more cages.</p><p>"Here's what we're going to do," said Brainy, terrified out of his mind but confident in his own ego that his plan would work. "I pick this lock. We swing to that shelf." He pointed to a shelf with several bottles on it. "Pick up something heavy..." Brainy grinned wickedly, in a manner only seen before when he had gotten the role of King Smurf, "and use it to <em>kill the bird!</em>"</p><p>"Yeah!" said the other smurfs in his cage. Then, "wait, what?"</p><p>"You want us to kill the bird?" Hefty said. Brainy rolled his eyes.</p><p>"<em>Fine,</em> we'll just knock him unconscious."</p><p>The smurfs nodded. "Yeah." "Sure." "Alright, then." "Let's do this." And Brainy reached out his hand into the lock's mechanisms, and started working at it.</p><p>Over at Papa and Smurfwillow's cage, the two leaders watched their little smurfs.</p><p>"They have an escape plan," Smurfwillow said. "But they're going to need our help."</p><p>"It's time to rock the cage." Papa Smurf said. Smurfwillow glanced at him.</p><p>"Don't be weird."</p><p>Brainy had gotten the lock undone, and him and Hefty pushed the door to their cage open. The smurfs grabbed hands. Papa and Smurfwillow ran at the side of their own cage, making it swing towards the smurfs.</p><p>"Okay, now!" Brainy said. The chain of girl smurfs jumped, with Clumsy near the end, followed by Brainy and then Hefty.</p><p>"Don't look down..." Hefty murmured to himself. "Don't look down..."</p><p>Smurfstorm, on the front of the chain, swung over to Papa and Smurfwillow's cage, grabbing onto their extended hands. Azrael meowed loudly, trying to bring Gargamel's attention to the escaping smurfs.</p><p>"Stop that, Azrael!" Gargamel said, not even turning around. "I can't calibrate my machine with all your incessant yammering." Azrael sighed and tried to swipe the smurfs down from the chain. Hefty, terrified, let go of the cage and swung over to the shelf.</p><p>Azrael kept swiping at the smurfs, who narrowly avoided his claws. As Hefty tried to pull the other smurfs up to the shelf, Azrael finally hit! His claw snagged on Smurfblossom's dress, and the chain was disconnected. Clumsy's hand slipped loose from Brainy's, and they swung apart. Hefty and Brainy climbed up to the shelf, knocking a bottle down onto Azrael's head. Gargamel finally looked, and gasped.</p><p>"Sweet mercy, it's another jailbreak!" He grabbed a net, and caught the long chain of smurfs, tossing them into the main part of his machine.</p><p>"No, Gargamel!" Papa Smurf said. "No!"</p><p>"Quiet down." Gargamel said. He grinned his wicked one-toothed grin. "You'll all get your turn."</p><p>The smurfs were spun around in the big bowl of Gargamel's magic-extracting machine. As blue light was siphoned from them, they seemed to get weaker and weaker. Brainy nearly jumped off the shelf to try and save his best friend (and the others, too, but he'd only known them for a day and they weren't as important in his mind), but Hefty held him back.</p><p>"Come on, Brainy-bro. We can get them all out if we smurf together."</p><p>Gargamel pulled a lever, and the blue light, now a sickly green, poured out onto him. He was becoming stronger, siphoning the smurfs' magic. Indeed, he looked less and less like a washed-up old man, his patched robe becoming shiny and clean, his wrinkles from age smoothing out, and his bald head growing long, luxurious hair. He grinned wickedly again, his mouth now full of the normal amount of teeth.</p><p>"When I'm through with these smurfs," he bragged, "I'll have all the power I ever dreamed of!"</p><p>"<em>Almost</em> all the power." A feminine voice resounded through the hovel. Gargamel turned to the door, confused. In stepped Smurfette, through the cat door.</p><p>"Smurfette!" Hefty said.</p><p>"Smurfette." Gargamel said. "What a lovely surprise. Are you done crying in the woods?"</p><p>"I've shed enough tears for those <em>smurfs.</em>" Smurfette said with disdain. She stepped towards Gargamel.</p><p>"What's this?" Gargamel asked.<br/>Smurfette scowled. "I'm done pretending to be something I'm not. I've come to re-pledge my loyalty to you." She paused, having difficulty getting the next few words out. "My <em>true</em> Papa."</p><p>"Impossible!" Gargamel said.</p><p>"She can't be serious," Smurfwillow murmured to Papa Smurf.</p><p>"No, no, no," Papa responded, "she would never."</p><p>"So, even if I did believe you," Gargamel said, "which I don't. What could you possibly offer me that I don't already have? A tiny little massage that I can't even feel?"</p><p>"How about... the rest of the smurfs."</p><p>Gargamel laughed. "Yeah, right." Smurfette simply looked at him, and he finally registered what she'd said. "Wait, what?"</p><p>"Just think of all the power you'll have once I reveal the location of Smurf Village." The smurfs not in the machine gasped.</p><p>"Let's see now. 100 more smurfs, that's 10 times the power- no, you could carry the one- whatever, it's a lot more power. Now. Why are you doing this?"</p><p>"I'm so tired of being good." Smurfette said. "Use your power to transform me back to my evil self. You've done it before, and you can do it again."</p><p>Gargamel laughed. "Your loyalty has returned to you!"</p><p>"So, do we have a deal?"</p><p>"Smurfette, no!" Papa cried.</p><p>"Quiet, you vile blue rats, I'm thinking!" It wasn't for long, though. "Okay, I'm done. Let's do it." He snapped his fingers, causing his hand to alight with magical green fire. "One evil Smurfette, coming right up!"</p><p>But there was one thing Gargamel didn't know about pure, Smurfy magic. Magic like the magic that had operated the Smurfy-Thing-Finder, magic not channeled by ingredients or by words in a rhyming chant. Smurfette, you see, was a homunculus, a non-natural creature of alchemy, and pure magic doesn't work on homunculi.</p><p>The green light went straight into Smurfette, and she didn't change. She was pushed back, feeling dizzy, but her hair and heart stayed gold. The vials of potion in the machine started to crack, the magic whirled around the room, unlocking the cages and sending Monty fleeing out the window. Smurfette, however, didn't see any of this. Her eyes were closed tightly, and she was starting to black out. The edges of her mind faded into the darkness.</p><p>"Wait!" Brainy said, realizing what was going on. "Of course!"</p><p>As the magic flowed through Smurfette, Gargamel's enhancements left him, making him an ugly old man again. His powers left him, the light turned blue again, and no matter how hard he tried to stop it, the magic wouldn't stop flowing from him into Smurfette.</p><p>"Azrael!" Gargamel called. "More power!" Azrael obliged, pulling the lever and sending more magic out to Gargamel. Brainy clutched onto Hefty's arm.</p><p>"What are we going to do?"</p><p>"I have an idea," Hefty said, looking at a wooden spoon left on the shelf. "We smurfboard." He grabbed the spoon, running to the edge of the shelf with Brainy, and sliding off. The spoon, with the two smurfs balancing on it, flew through the air, and Hefty aimed his fist. "Payback time." He hit Azrael in the head, sending the cat flying, and then landed on the floor. Smurfette kept absorbing the magic. Soon, everything was drawn towards her, and Gargamel and Azrael were launched out of the roof as the windows shattered and the candles were snuffed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Smurfette's Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NGL, I cried at this part in the movie. Like actual, full-on, sobbing.<br/>Nobody can do the music for this part better than the movie- <a href="https://youtu.be/T2Cx3Oj6vzU?t=15">You Will Always Find Me in Your Heart</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were free! Everysmurf was free! Clumsy stood up, dizzy, and was immediately pulled into a hug by a very happy Brainy.</p><p>"Clumsy, you idiot!" Brainy said, the smile on his face betraying his true feelings. "Don't <em>ever</em> scare me like that again! I thought you were smurfed!"</p><p>"Gosh, Brainy, but I wasn't! I'm okay!"</p><p>"We're all okay!" said Hefty, picking up the two other male smurfs in a hug of his own. "We're all safe, we're all smurfy!"</p><p>"Ow!" Brainy said as something cracked under Hefty's grip. "Hefty, be careful!" Hefty dropped the other smurfs as he saw the girls gathered around a spot near the door, and Brainy grumbled about Hefty and his super-smurfic strength.</p><p>"Smurfette!" Hefty called, rushing over. "Smurfette, we did it!" Brainy and Clumsy followed, Clumsy still lightheaded from the magic drain and leaning heavily on his friend. But the smurfs were solemn, and as Hefty pushed through the crowd, he saw what they were gathered around. A simple lump of blue clay, shaped like a sleeping smurf. Papa Smurf knelt down next to it. "Smurfette?" Hefty said. The male smurfs walked over. "What happened?"</p><p>Papa Smurf had tears in his eyes. "This is what she once was." He said. As Hefty placed a hand on the lump of clay that had been Smurfette, Smurfblossom burst into tears, hugging Smurfwillow. "No," Papa Smurf said, stepping back. "No, no, no. There's got to be something I can smurf. There's got to be a spell." He flipped through the pages of one of Gargamel's books. "There's got to be something. I know there is." Tears ran down his face as he cried. "Where is it? What page? Must be here. Alchemy, vanishing, lead into gold- no, that's not it. Which spell? Which spell?"</p><p>"Papa," Brainy said. "We won't find the answer to this in a book." Necromancy, it would be. He'd toyed with that before, and it hadn't worked. Death was inevitable, a creation of Father Time, and there was nothing you could do to reverse it.</p><p>Hefty cried as he looked at the lump of clay. "Let's take her home." He picked it up gently, and walked out. The firefly lanterns lit the way to Smurf Village, as the smurfs solemnly trudged home. They had saved the smurfs, but at what cost?</p><hr/><p>"Wow," Jokey said, as the smurfs entered the village. "What's with the long faces? Hmm... You wanna surprise?" He laughed.</p><p>"Not the time, Jokey." Papa Smurf said. As Jokey saw the expression on Papa Smurf's face, he realized that something was terribly wrong.</p><p>"What is it? What happened?" Hefty walked by, then, holding the lump of clay that used to be Smurfette. Jokey looked at it. "You're joking, right? This is a prank, right?" He wiped a tear from where it threatened to spill out of his eye. "Ha, ha. Very funny. Smurfette, you can come out now."</p><p>"It's not a joke," Hefty said. And Jokey, always cheerful, couldn't stop himself from bursting into tears.</p><p>They lay her down in a field of golden flowers, and all the smurfs were there. Puppy whimpered, and nudged her with his snout. Where was his friend? His pack mate? Nat pat Puppy.</p><p>"She's gone, Puppy." The smurfling said. "No more Smurfette." Sassette sobbed into Papa's arms, miserable over losing her big sister.</p><p>"I hate being sad!" Grouchy said. He tried to keep up a brave face for Baby Smurf.</p><p>"Gwouchy, is Smurfette sick?" Baby asked innocently. "She need help?"</p><p>"Yes," Grouchy said. The smurfs now stood in a circle, eyes closed, holding hands. "But I don't think anything can help her now."</p><p>"Hmm...." Baby thought. He didn't like seeing his family sad and crying. Suddenly, Baby had the most amazingest idea! If Smurfette came back, everysmurf would be happy again!</p><p>"She never thought she was a real smurf," Papa Smurf said. "but she was the truest smurf of all."</p><p>A bright blue light shone through Baby Smurf, spreading through his little hands to all the other smurfs. As the light filled them, it rose up into the air, pouring into Smurfette's body. Smurfette woke up, and Baby broke the circle to run forward and hug her.</p><p>"Smurfette!" He said, smiling. "Smurfette, you back! Welcome back!" He patted her hand. "No more sick, okay?"</p><p>Smurfette laughed. "Okay."</p><p>Baby turned to the others. "Stop cwyin', evewysmurf! Smurfette's back!"</p><p>"Quiet down, Baby." Brainy said. "She's not back. Stop lying to yourself."</p><p>"Let him be," Papa Smurf said. "He's still a little smurfling, death is new to him."</p><p>"Gosh, poor Baby," Clumsy said, opening his eyes and wiping his tears. "Losin' somesmurf so close so little..." But as he opened his eyes, he saw Smurfette, alive and awake. "Golly, he's right! Guys, look, it's Smurfette!" As the other smurfs opened their eyes, they saw Smurfette as well.</p><p>Hefty rushed forward, picking her up and spinning her around joyfully. "Smurfette! You're alright!"</p><p>"Of course I'm alright," Smurfette said. "What else would I be?"</p><p>As Hefty set Smurfette down, Papa Smurf stepped forward, and pulled her into a hug. He still had tears in his eyes, but he chuckled. "You never cease to amaze me."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>THE END</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>